The Perfect Christmas
by Ipuchan
Summary: Basically a mushy fic written at 3 in the morning, AAMRN


A/N: This is my first posted fic! yays me! I am well aware that it's a bit late for christmas, But this is like my best fic ever and I needed to post it. I'm in the process of writing a valentines day fic, so we'll see. Ta ta fer now.  
  
The Perfect Christmas  
  
The freezing trio ran straight through the town to the Pokécenter. Only stopping once for breath once they were   
inside the heated building. Shaking the snow from thier clothes it was a long moment before any of them spoke.   
The first one to say anything was Brock. As soon as he spotted the nurse Joy he yelled her name and ran to her as   
fast as his frozen legs would take him. Ash and Misty sweatdropped. "Why don't we go sit by the fireplace while   
Brock arranges for us to stay?" suggested Misty. With a shiver Ash replied "Brr! Sounds like a good idea Misty"   
They ran to the warmth. About an hour later Nurse Joy brought them some hot chocolate and told them where  
thier rooms were. Justas she was about to leave she said "and Merry Christmas Eve" with a smile.This illicited a  
round of heads being slapped. "Christmas Eve? Are you sure?" Ash questioned her retreating back. "Yes, Quite   
sure young man." replied the slightly confused Nurse Joy. "Can I use the phone then? I gotta call my mom" at Nurse  
Joy's nod Ash got up and ran towards the phone. "What time is it?" asked Misty. Brock suprised her from behind and   
said "There's still enough time to go shopping!" he grabbed her wrist and proceeded to drag her all over the town asking  
if she thought Joy would like this, or that, or maybe that. At the end of the trip Misty had bought a cookbook for  
Brock, a bell for Togepi (who was in the Pokecenter) and a pikanip toy for Pikachu. For Ash she had gotten a little  
keychain with a Pikachu on it. Brock ended up with a bushel of mistletoe and a gift certificate from every clothing  
store in the area for Joy. He got Misty a set of gloves and a hat and Ash a compass. When they got back to the  
Pokecenter Ash was gone. Misty called her sisters and Brock hung mistletoe EVERYWHERE. When Misty got  
off the phone he called his dad and siblings. Ash got back as Misty got off the phone. "Hey Ash!" Misty yelled across  
the lobby. Ashjerked his head up to face the object of his thoughts as he wordlessly waved. He saw her with the funky  
"Brock Backround" pretty girl mode. She had let her hair down and was wearing a knee-length long sleeved green  
velvet dress. "Whaddya think?" she asked twirling "My sisters got it for me for Christmas" "It's pretty Misty" Ash said   
with a smile and a small blush. Misty blushed lightly too. Then ran off to fix her room and sit by the fireplace. Ash put   
his stuff in his room and found Pikachu right where he'd left him. On his bed fast asleep, both Pikachu and Togepi  
had fallen asleep earlier. After getting into his P.J.s Ash went for a hot chocolate and found Misty sitting at the  
fireplace with the same idea. When Ash stood behind her Misty turned and beckoned wordlessy for him to share  
the blanket she was sitting under. They sat in silence for a bit when the same thought hit them simaltaneously. "It's  
now or never" They both opened thier mouths to speak, then realised that the other was anout to speak and stopped.  
When Ash didn't say anything Misty said "Isn't it beautiful?" "Yes it is" replied Ash not know to what she was refering  
to but knew that anything associated with her was beautiful, like her. "I love watching the fire, it is just so gorgeous"  
Misty sighed. Then gathering her courage she rested her body against Ash and put her head on his shoulder, and  
waited for his reaction. When he didn't push her off or move Misty thought "well, he musn't hate me" and sighed   
contentedly. She then decided just ot go for it. "Ash?" she asked, looking up at him. He turned to look at her with a  
smile, "Yea?" he locked his eyes with hers. "Do you have a Christmas wish?" she asked quietly. "Yep" he replied "but it's  
kinda corny" "C'mon" Misty pleaded, begging with her eyes. "Please tell me, I swear not to laugh" "Oh," Ash started   
"My Christmas wish is this" his gesture took in the softly falling snow outside the window, the fireplace and the hot   
chocolate in his hand. "The perfect Christmas" Misty smiled "that's not corny at all" Misty smiled. "What's your wish  
Misty? I told you mine." Misty turned her eyes to the fire and drew the blanket close to her. "My wish for this year is   
to tell you this" she stared into his big brown eyes. "I.. love you. I have ever since I got to know you well. I realised it  
with Melody in the orange islands and had to tell you. I love you Ash Ketchum, with all my heart." Ash stared agape  
at her for a moment then spoke the four words she wanted to hear. "I love you too. I just always thought you hated  
me, then when you saved my life in the islands I thought you were just doing that for the world, not for me." "It was  
just for you, Ash, only you" Misty assured him. Just then Brock, trailing Nurse Joy, yelled to them "Hey! You two!  
Look up!" They did, and saw the mistletoe hanging above them. Brock reached for his resolve and his band-aids   
"They are gonna kiss!" the though determindely. They locked eyes once more and Ash leaned down and planted  
a sweet chocolate-flavoured kiss on Misty's soft lips. Brock was speechless. He just took a picture then left to go   
to bed and get his goodnigth kiss from Joy. After thier first kiss broke Misty opened her eyes and said softly "You  
were right Ash, this is the perfect Christmas" She sat up and they kissed once more before falling asleep in front of  
the fireplace in each other's arms.  
  
The End  
Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Years (my b-day)   
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N. I LOVE HOT CHOCOLATE! YES ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT! I have like 5 hot chocolates  
everyday. so it ain't my fault they have like 5 hot chocolates in this story. This story was written at like 1 in the morning  
so don't blame me if it's horrible, blame my mind.   
O and I don't own nothing, except for the sweater I bought today, it's so nice and cozy *falls asleep hugging sweater* 


End file.
